Many articles of furniture, including tables, chairs, and desks, comprise support base systems that provide support to other components of the furniture, such as the table top, the desk top or the chair seat, for example. In some table and desk applications, the support base comprises a plurality of legs that are welded or otherwise attached to a central pole to which at least another component of the furniture is attached. To provide sufficient structural support and a positive aesthetic look, die cast aluminum may be used to manufacture the support base system. In the die casting process, a mold is created and liquid aluminum is cast into the mold, then cooled to create the desired support base. Therefore, each mold is specific to a particular article of furniture such that once the mold is created, the shape and size of the support base is fixed. To provide a different support base shape and/or size, such as for a different piece of furniture or to change a component on the same piece of furniture, then the mold must either be retooled or a new mold created to accommodate the modified shape and/or size of the support base. Therefore, a need exists for a support base system comprising easily assembled, interchangeable components such that only the components requiring a modified shape and/or size would have to be retooled or remolded.